


Understanding

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wants to wear the suit. After all, he gets to be inside her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Darcy said it first. She hadn’t meant to, it just kinda slipped out. Tony was going off to fight… someone. Someone bad, and there was a mechanical monster of some kind, she’d find out later.

So she’d kissed him before the mask slid down- and seriously, the suit made him over a foot taller than her. And then she’d been up on her tiptoes, hands on his shoulders, looking up into his face, and, “Be careful, I love you,” had come out.

It really hadn’t been the best time for a first  __ I love you _ _ , obviously. He'd had all of two seconds to smile in wonderment, and then he’d had to go and fight mechanical evil. Darcy, of course, had needed to stay behind and gather facts about the day and monitor their communication system so that when it was all over and someone needed to give the press a statement, she could pull together a relevant something to say. Because that was her job. Side bonus- it gave her the opportunity to distance herself from the situation, which helped with the worry.

They saved the day. No one was seriously injured, that was always a good thing. When Steve said they were on their way home, Darcy took her happy ass downstairs to the sidewalk in front of the building where the press had gathered, waiting for her to say something.

She said her thing. The facts, a little sassy humor, she answered a couple of questions. This part was always the worst, because she knew everyone was coming home. And Tony was always the first one home. Always. He’d meet her in the elevator on the way up, chances were usually pretty good for an elevator quickie because adrenaline, and then they’d meet everyone else up in the communal area for some we-saved-the-world-again celebration.

Darcy was just winding down, thanking everyone for coming out and turning to head back inside when she heard a  __ very  _ _ familiar noise. She’d been around Tony-as-Iron-Man to know the distinctive sound of his repulsors. Instead of going back inside the glass-fronted tower, she turned to look up at the sky.

Tony was lowered himself to the ground, his facemask sliding back. Hazel eyes focused on her so intently it was like no one else was around. As soon as his feet touched the concrete sidewalk, the repulsors went off, and he was holding his arms out to her.

She went to him, of course. Hugging in the suit wasn’t exactly comfortable, but she pressed herself against him anyway. It was always a sharp relief to see him again after he'd gone out to save everything.

After a few seconds, he gently pulled away, enough that he was looking down at her. The suit gave him over a foot on her, but she was happy to crane her head back and look up at him, because that meant that he was still there to look at. His eyes locked on hers, and he was silent for just a second. Then, “I love you too,” was said loudly enough that the press, who'd focused their attention on the two of them, definitely heard. There was… a lot of noise. Cameras flashed, questions flew at them, half-formed. Neither really noticed, though, instead his arms tightened around her waist and he lifted up off the ground, holding her close against him.

Darcy tucked her head against the slightly scored metal of his chest, closing her eyes and holding him like she'd never let him go.

He flew up more slowly than he usually did, and she couldn't help but enjoy every second of it. It was more time to enjoy this moment before she would have to share it with everyone. You know, she loved everyone else, they were like family, but she was in love with Tony, and he was in love with her, and she never wanted this feeling to end.

Tony touched down on the landing pad he'd built out to the side of his apartment, and he set her gently on her feet. When she looked up at him, the mask was still retracted, showing that his expression was quickly turning to that intense one he got every time they met in the elevator.

“Does this mean I get to wear the suit?” Darcy asked, reaching up to trace a finger down his jaw. “After all, you get to be inside me, shouldn't I get to be inside you?”

He shook his head, arms still around her, hands cupping her ass as he started moving, steering her carefully backwards. “Don't think so.”

She walked with him, letting him move them towards the building, trusting him to keep her from tumbling over the edge. There were low walls enclosing the balcony, but she wouldn't have been going backwards without him there. “Why not? Pepper got to wear the suit.”

“That was a life or death situation. Besides, Pepper's built differently than you. She's-” he stooped over and gave her a brief, searing kiss. “Taller.” Darcy's back bumped against the side of the building, her shoulders hitting the glass that separated them from the apartment inside. “And you have these.” One hand left her ass, sliding up over the smooth fabric of her very proper knit shirt until it closed over her breast. He squeezed, just a little. “I'm pretty sure these won't fit. I'd hate for these to get hurt.”

The ridges of the metal glove were _very_ distracting as they shifted over her sensitive nipple, even with the layers of fabric between them. “Uh huh.” It took a second for her to find the thread of conversation, especially when he rolled the rapidly stiffening peak between his fingers. “Um. You'll, _ah_... You'll have to make me my own.”

“Not happening.” A gentle pinch stole her breath for a second. “I need you here where I know you're safe.”

“You're not...” She let her head fall back against the glass, eyes closing. “You're not seducing your way out of this one. We're talking- mm- we're talking about this later.”

Tony didn't answer, instead shifting back and bending over until her other pebbled nipple was in his mouth, caught between his teeth and the now-damp shirt. “You wore a skirt,” he murmured, lifting his head just long enough to say that before his lips were on her again.

There was a reason for that, a reason that had a lot to do with exactly what they were doing right now. “We should- Tony!” He nipped at her again, and her fingers slid against the metal of the suit. “Go inside. I need... Off.” She jabbed at his chest.

“Don't worry, I'll get you off.” He lifted his head, lips aimed for her neck, but the side of his helmet hit her chin. He let out a frustrated sigh, stepping away from her. “Stay right there.”

Darcy watched as he moved away and stepped out of the back of the suit. As soon as he got himself carefully free, he was on her again, pressing her back against the glass, his mouth buried in her neck as his hand slipped under her shirt, sliding up her side. “Is this really safe?” He didn't answer, his goatee catching against her collarbone as his other hand dropped to her leg, gliding easily up the inside of her bare thigh. “Tony, someone could see!” Her voice caught on the last word as his fingers reached her already-slick labia.

“No panties?” Tony lifted his head, hazel eyes dark with heat. “Oh, I love you.” His head dropped to the other side of her neck, only taking the time to murmur, “If I thought you cared, I'd stop,” before his teeth grazed over the side of her throat.

He was right, she didn't care. At that exact moment, all she cared about was getting his pants down and getting him inside her. All of the day's tension was coming to a head right there against the side of the building, and Darcy just wanted to ride it out until it was gone. Tony's fingertips rubbed a fast circle over her clit, and she reached forward to palm his erection through his cargo pants. “Need you,” she gasped out, closing her fingers around him as much as she could.

“You gotta come first,” he told her, breath hot against skin damp from his mouth. “Right here, where someone could see you with my hand up your skirt.”

“Tony-” She could feel the pleasure coiling tightly around the base of her spine, her free hand ranging over his shoulder, keeping him close. “I'm-” He gave her nipple another pinch, harder this time, and she was lost to sensation, pleasure flooding through her until she was whimpering and clutching at his shoulder, his hip.

Still coming down, Darcy pulled open the button on his pants, lowering his fly. He was just as bare underneath his pants as she was under her skirt, his cock springing free like it was seeking her. Hands went to her waist, pushing her up against the glass, and she lifted up her thighs around his hips.

He shifted against her, pinning her to the window with his body, and then she let out a long breath as suddenly his erection was sliding home. One hand went under her ass to support her, the other against the window beside her as he pushed in and out.

“I was so worried,” she babbled, fingers digging into his back. “So worried. I love you, I can't-” she broke off into a long moan. “I can't lose you.”

For once Tony was silent as he pounded her against the glass. It didn't take long before he stilled against her, his cock pulsing wetly deep inside her. He rested his forehead against hers. “I know,” he said between short, panting breaths. “I know.” The way he said it made Darcy nod. He  _knew_ . She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy x Tony. Darcy trying to convince Tony to let her wear the suit.  
> Also a continuation of a short fic!


End file.
